


we keep this love (in a photograph)

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Road Trips, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: an instagram au for the post-s3 olicity road trip
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667249
Comments: 68
Kudos: 242
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	we keep this love (in a photograph)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is an Instagram AU based during the post-s3 road trip for the Q&C Fic Drive prompts 'AU free space' and 'road trip'. I recommend reading it on a desktop or tablet so that you can see the comments simultaneously with the photos and follow the story a bit better. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know by leaving a kudos and/or comment if you do, they really make my day <3 
> 
> I hope that you and yours are safe, healthy, and as well as you can be right now <3

<3 


End file.
